Little Cupid
by TheSwimmingUnicorn
Summary: AU After Silas is defeated with the Originals sticking around Mystic Falls and no baby Hope. Valentina is back in Mystic Falls after almost two centuries of travelling the world with her best friend Theo. (I'm really bad at summaries, sorry...)


Valentina Salvatore had no idea what made her decide to go home after being away from Mystic Falls for over half a century. Maybe it was the fact that her husband had supposedly been spotted there or maybe it was the fact that she'd finally turned her emotions back on and she'd been hit with a sudden want to reunite with her older brothers. At the moment she was leaning more towards the fact that she wanted to see her brothers. It had been almost two centuries since she'd last spoken to either Damon or Stefan, in fact she didn't think either of them even knew she was a member of the undead community. She figured that if they did know she was a vampire they'd have tracked her down by now.

"What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" A voice broke off Val's train of thought. She turned, ready to punch some annoying human only to find her best friend Theo standing behind her holding two beers.

"Thanks." She muttered taking one of the beers from Theo before preceding to drink half of it in one go.

"Someone isn't excited about being home." Theo commented taking a sip of his own drink. "Want to talk about it?" He asked already knowing she'd refuse.

"Nah, its okay. Just trying to momentarily forget where we are and enjoy one last drama free night." Val shrugged taking another, smaller sip from her glass. Theo nodded in understanding. Turning from his best friend he scanned the bar looking for anyone who'd make a good midnight snack when his eyes landed on a beautiful blonde leaning against the far end of the bar. Perfect, he smirked. He reached his arm back and tapped Val on the shoulder to let her know he'd found his snack for the night before starting to weave his way through the crowd. He came to a stop though when he finally did reach the blonde, his eyes widening when he saw she'd been joined by a man, or more specifically the original hybrid.

"Holy shit." Theo muttered taking a few steps back from where the blonde and now Klaus were situated at the bar.

"He always had a thing for blondes." Val appeared at her friend's side, shaking her head. Theo glanced down at her smirking.

"Want to go say hello?" He asked her nodding towards Klaus and the blonde girl.

"Why not?" Val smirked back taking hold of Theo's hand and leading the way towards the other end of the bar where the duo sat. "Me or you?" Val glanced up at her friend, mischief gleaming in her green eyes. Theo shook his head indicating that Val take the lead.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Val exclaimed lurching forward and in the process sending her drink all over Klaus's lap. A look of panic flashed across the blonde girl's face and she placed a hand on Klaus's chest as if to restrain him from attacking whoever dared spill their drink on him. The blonde looked over at her and with her other hand made a shooing motion trying to tell Val to get out of the bar. Val just grinned and shook her head which caused the blonde to look at her as is she'd gone mad. "I'm really sorry about that. I'm just such a klutz." Val started up again shaking her head and making her voice apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, love. Accidents happen." Klaus said try to pat his pants dry with a couple napkins. Val held back a giggle waiting for the moment the original would actually raise his head to see who had "accidentally" ruined his pants. "Caroline why don't you order this young lady another drink?" Klaus turned to the blonde who nodded, sending a wary glance towards the petite brunette who'd just spilt her drink all over the original.

"Have the bartender put it on Kol's tab. I'm sure he's got one by now." Val chuckled. "Best way to find him has always been to look for the local bar." Val spoke wistfully shaking her head. Caroline's eyebrows went up in surprise and Klaus finally lifted his head to see who the idiotic klutzy human was. For the first time in a while Caroline saw a surprised look pass over Klaus's face.

"Valentina." Klaus smiled after a moment passed. The hybrid stood and wrapped his arms around the petite vampire in a rare show of affection. "Its been a while little cupid." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"That it has been wolf-boy." Val whispered back squeezing her brother-in-law once before stepping back. Klaus turned his head towards Caroline who stared at the two with a wide eyed shocked expression and smiled.

"Theodore, if you're still with the little cupid you mustn't have run into Elijah yet." Klaus joked when his eyes landed on the bright eyed vampire standing behind Val. Theo shook his head and smiled,

"Not quite ready for that reunion yet." Klaus chuckled. All the while Caroline stood back reeling from what she was seeing, she'd never seen Klaus this relaxed or affectionate. The only exception being when he was with his siblings and even then this kind of behaviour was usually reserved for Rebekah and Elijah. She wondered who the two strangers were for Klaus to be acting so out of character. She knew they were vampires but other than that she couldn't detect anything but a small sense of faint familiarity from the girl. Where had she seen her before? Caroline asked herself. Maybe in picture at the Michaelson mansion, she thought.

"Valentina Michaelson and Theodore Baar meet Caroline Forbes, one of Mystic Falls' younger vampires." Klaus pulled Caroline forwards so she stood shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Michaelson?" Caroline directed the question towards Valentina frowning deeply.

"I'm married to Kol but I was born Valentina Salvatore. If you're a vampire you've probably met my brothers." Val explained though her explanation only caused the blonde's frown to deepen.

"Salvatore? Like Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Caroline asked.

"Yup." Val nodded her head popping the 'p'. "From your reaction I'm assuming they've never mentioned me before. They always did like to keep the past in the past." The brunette shook her head smirking, though if one looked close enough they might've noticed the very faint expression of hurt that momentarily flashed across her face.

"We never bothered to ask, figured they were the only two Salvatore siblings." Caroline explained with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah well I doubt they would have wanted to talk about their dead little sister." Val shrugged adding quotation marks around dead. "Now how about that drink you said you'd order for me, huh?" Val grinned.


End file.
